(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for generating a channel state information (CSI) report on a base station in a wireless communication system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In Rel-12 of 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE), 8 channel state information-reference signal (CSI-RS) ports are defined. A serving cell of a base station may allocate the CSI-RSs to each antenna port and may receive CSI reports for the CSI-RS ports from a user equipment (UE). In this case, solutions for using more antenna ports (for example, 16, 32, or 64 pieces) in the serving cell are required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.